


The Sea of Naunet

by miyamoto_musashi



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Horror, Eldritch, F/F, Hallucinations, I lied, I'm Sorry, Morally Ambiguous Character, Nefertiti - Freeform, Other, Symbolism, Variations on Ancient Egyptian Religion, hehe im sorry, i think, ok we get nice things, references to drowning/flooding, so much sexual imagery in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyamoto_musashi/pseuds/miyamoto_musashi
Summary: It was an accident, a mistake on Chaldea's end. She was supposed to be a Ruler, but this primordial monster, the being of utter incomprehensible ideals came with her.We saw God, and She let us in.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Sea of Naunet

**Author's Note:**

> you can tell my thought process went from horror to nsfw to happy mild endings at the end.
> 
> im tired, im done. by e.

It was a honest mistake. A simple summoning gone wrong. That mistake made Chaldea pay the ultimate price.

The day began as it normally would. Servants circled around as Ritsuka held unto her summon tickets and saint quartz with fear and excitement. A new servant had been released, a Ruler apparently. She looked at the Egyptian servants, smiling. Ozymandias peered at her in confusion as Nitocris shrugged.  
Little did they know why their Master was looking at them with glee. That day was the day that she was going to bring one of their own home.  
She was trying to summon Nefertiti, the newest Ruler. Or so it seemed.

She placed one of her tickets into the ring, hoping it would work. Begging, begging, begging. _Success._ The summoning ring turned rainbow, a sparkling array of colours filled Ritsuka's sights as she quietly celebrated her supposed victory. Then it turned black, darkened, the shimmer of glory vanished, replaced with darkness beyond anything even comparable to it. 

_Then it began to flood._

Dark oceans began to fill the room, ripping and tearing through the walls and destroying anything unfortunate enough to even touch it. Everything except Ritsuka.

Waters that reflected the universe, the internal chaos that thrived within the young master, even if she didn't know it at all. Ritsuka looked around as one by one, her servants were forced into spirit form to save themselves, the pandemonium surrounding her. 

_Breathe. One. Two._ She had to remind herself, the panic rising in her. She was afraid. She was feeling fear for everyone. Everything. 

She panicked for everyone else but didn't realise the oceans enveloping her until Mash cried to her. 

But before Ritsuka heard the cry. She was gone. The oceans that rose from the summoning circle had taken her before anything could be done.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead" Her mind repeated, the water filing her lungs as she gasped desperately for air. Her vision blackened and she took her final breath

Then she woke again. Sitting down in a classroom, not so different from her former high school's own. In front of her was a girl holding her lunch. Dark purple hair, brown, tanned skin and gold eyes. She looked as if she could be related to Ozymandias, Ritsuka thought as she rubbed her eyes

"Really?" The girl spoke "Summoning me was a death wish."

_Ah. So it was her._

"You couldn't be her. She's a ruler" Ritsuka countered, folding her arms and having a sense of accomplishment

"You have 4 versions of the same Lancer yet you believe only one Nefertiti may exist?"

"Oh yeah..." Ritsuka slumped, having lost her only argument, "Then what class are you?"

"I'm not saying" Nefertiti leaned over the table to Ritsuka, nose now touching Ritsuka's own. Her calloused fingers touched Ritsuka's now blushing face. Her hands were soft, but also rough. An confusing contrast, the sudden feeling of nausea rocked Ritsuka to her core as Nefertiti inched closer. Only to be forcefully pushed away into the dark abyss which opened beneath her feet, the swallowing , gaping, murkiness reaching for her as she fell into it. A look of betrayal upon her pale, merciless face as she peered at the Queen. Her eyes widened as she watched Nefertiti leap after her, falling next to her with a dark grin

"Now, tell me Ritsuka, why do you do this?" The woman asked as she held onto the falling girl's arm with grace.

"Do what?" 

"You know, these...Singularities, saving humanity, putting yourself at risk...for humans."

"Aren't you a human?" Ritsuka gave her own question, raising an eyebrow at the Pharaoh in question,

"Yes...and No. Mostly no." That surprised her. 

"Yes and no?"

"I'm not human _anymore._ I was human however. It's somewhat simple to explain b-"

"Then explain!" Ritsuka interrupted her, drawing her closer as the abyss grew bigger and stopped, both of them falling into an array of lilies. Petals flew as Nefertiti's body covered Ritsuka's own in the oceans of flowers beneath them. Arms surrounded them, reaching for Ritsuka. Nefertiti caught Ritsuka's gaze for a few seconds, and she saw everything. The pain, life-staking experiences, agony, happiness and loss. Her reasons and her lies.

And she began to laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh. Ritsuka's face changed from a look of anger to bewilderment as she watched the woman laugh

"I was going to say 'Yet too complicated', you fool!" Nefertiti smiled, showing her youth. The hands crept closer to Ritsuka, grabbing her body as Ritsuka sighed in frustration before chuckling herself. Then choking. Water once again filled her lungs, crushing her breath as the lilies slowly turned black. 

Nefertiti had her hands wrapped around Ritsuka's neck as she laughed

"Now Fujimaru Ritsuka! Let me end your life and free you from this hell called humanity! Let me! _Master!"_

"W-" She couldn't breath. Her breathes were being taken away from her as the waters returned and surrounded the two in a violent embrace. Like two doomed lovers.

"I saw everything! Your lies and your truths! Your fears and judgments! I shall save you from this hell!" Ritsuka could feel her grip getting tighter and more desperate. She grabbed Nefertiti's hands in an effort to get her to stop. Nefertiti felt the sudden pull and look at her "master's" face, slowly letting go,

"Why not...why not?!" She shouted, "Can't you see, I-"

"You never let me answer the question." Ritsuka huffed, sighing as the oceans circled both of them, Nefertiti slowly melting into the now glowing oceans, her body showing large gaping holes and skin cracking away like an eggshell, Her blood seeping galaxies and her organ dissolved away.

Ritsuka merely stared blankly at the servant's form being revealed and huffed laughingly

"I do this to save humanity. You can't save humanity by leaving it to die. Every one deserves to live" She remembered all the sacrifices she saw, the deaths and rebirths. Olga Marie, Mash's own...Romani. All of them.

"I can't let those who wanted every one to live, their sacrifices go to vain"

She then went over to the beast, no...human and hugged her, lying on her as Nefertiti braced for pain, a violent ripping apart. Her hands grabbing everywhere on the servant's body.

"And you know that feeling. Don't you. You pitiful thing." 

Nefertiti looked at Ritsuka's eyes and moved away quickly.

"I do."

Everything was destroyed. Ritsuka was gone and everyone was panicking. Her body gone, her soul ripped away.

Chaldea was in ruins.

Then she returned, servant in hand. She was suddenly swarmed with many servants as Ozymandias stopped at the new servant, recognizing her vaguely.

"Could it be..." She turned around as Ritsuka calmed the group of frenzied heroes down and pushed the woman towards the crowd with a grin

"Go on!"

Nefertiti cleared her throat and smiled

"Nefertiti. Foriegner." 


End file.
